


A Pale Face and a Shot in the Dark

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sad John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John was Moriarty's second?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pale Face and a Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liebling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/gifts).



The yellow light that barely lit their faces was enough to show everything that had been hidden for years. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and pulled him close as Sherlock bent down and pressed his lips to John's. 

The sudden  _bang_ of a gun rang loudly in both their ears.

One dripped blood as the other dripped tears.

Echoing through John's head, he heard a voice, 

_"Don't get too close. You know your job..."_

Sherlock pulled back, looked down at the growing bloodstain on the stomach of his shirt, and looked back up to John with a look of betrayal and horror on his face.

John caught Sherlock as he started to fall backwards, and helped him gently lie down.

As he cradled Sherlock's head in his hands, he stroked his cheeks as he looked into his eyes and repeatedly whispered,

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. God, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please, forgive me."

**Author's Note:**

> A very....very...very... late, and very disappointing xmas fic for my dear friend liebling. I hope you like it, and I hope it makes school a little easier tomorrow
> 
> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
